This collaborative team aims to identify compounds that are capable of inhibiting p97, with a view to developing novel therapies for Inclusion Body Myopathy with Early-Onset Paget Disease of Bone and/or Frontotemporal Dementia (IBMPFD) and Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis (ALS). During this period, the collaborative team worked to further characterize and validate hit compounds previously identified through primary screening. Based on these activity profiles, a subset of hits was selected for additional characterization in more advanced disease-relevant cell-based models.